Second Chance
by fumseck666
Summary: Et si M. Darcy avait proposé à Lizzy de venir à Pembeley jusqu'à que Lydia et Mr Wickham soient retrouvés ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est ma troisième histoire et cette fois-ci c'est sur Orgueil et Préjugé, magnifique oeuvre de Jane Austen.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Reviews ! Reviews !

Bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Après quelques minutes, elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix de son compagnon. D'un accent qui exprimait la compassion, mais aussi un certaine gêne, il lui disait :

« Je suis tellement désolé du chagrin qui vous accable, Miss Bennet. Je sais que vous voudriez repartir tout de suite à Longbourn pour soutenir votre famille dans cette terrible épreuve mais puis-je vous suggérer de rester séjourner dans ma demeure tandis que j'assigne quelques hommes à la recherche de Miss Lydia et Mr Wickham. Vous n'êtes point en état de faire un si long voyage. »

Elizabeth renifla.

« Je ne puis vous causer ce dérangement et je ne le mérite en rien, Mr Darcy. Une vie tout entière ne suffirait à payer la dette que j'aurai envers vous et le chagrin que je vous ai causé. »

« Vous n'aurez aucune dette envers moi. » Il s'agenouilla devant elle. « Jamais je n'aurai dû laisser Mr Wickham s'en tirer après le déshonneur et la peine qu'il a infligé à ma jeune sœur, il est de mon devoir de réparer mon tort en le recherchant et en sauvant Miss Lydia de la tristesse qu'il ne manquera pas de lui infliger. »

Il lui prit les mains.

« En ce qui concerne le chagrin que vous m'avez causé, il était mérité. J'étais présomptueux en croyant que vous m'épouseriez grâce à ma fortune et mon prestige. Je suis plutôt impressionné et admiratif, d'autres femmes comme Miss Bingley, ne se seraient point embarrassées de sentiments si je les avaient demandées en mariage. »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, il sourit aussi.

« Ma demande en mariage ne vous a point tirée de larmes et mes excuses vous font sangloter. »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit. Tout à coup, Mr et Mrs Gardiner entrèrent. Sa tante se précipita vers elle, affolée. Mr Darcy se releva et s'éloigna.

« Elizabeth, que vous arrive t-il ? Le domestique nous a dit que vous sembliez très agitée. Que s'est t-il passé ? »

Miss Bennet relata les faits à sa tante et son oncle. A la fin de son récit, sa tante lui serra la main, compatissante et son oncle dit :

« Nous partons pour Longbourn immédiatement, quand nous vous aurons ramenée auprès des vôtres, je partirai moi aussi à la recherche de Lydia. »

Mr Darcy se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Mr Gardiner. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Mr Gardiner, si je puis me permettre, je souhaiterais que Miss Elizabeth réside en ma compagnie ainsi qu'en celle de ma sœur le temps que cette malheureuse affaire soit résolue. Comme je l'ai dit à votre nièce, j'assignerai des hommes à la recherche de Miss Lydia et de Mr Wickham et je ne pense pas que Miss Bennet soit en état de voyager. »

« Elizabeth, voudriez-vous rester en la compagnie de Mr Darcy et Miss Georgiana jusqu'à que nous ayons retrouvé votre jeune sœur ? »

Elizabeth regarda Mr Darcy qui l'encourageait silencieusement à accepter, elle fit donc un bref signe de tête et un sourire confiant pour agréer.

« Très bien Mr Darcy, je vous confie ma nièce, prenez-en soin. »

« Vous avez ma parole, Mr Gardiner. »

« Mrs Gardiner, nous partons sur-le-champ ! »

Elizabeth, son oncle et sa tante bouclèrent rapidement leurs valises et se dirent adieu tandis que Mr Darcy promettait d'envoyer des renforts. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, prenant leur voiture respective. Le trajet jusqu'à Pembeley House se fit dans le plus grand silence que Mr Darcy ne chercha pas à briser, comprenant l'immense chagrin de sa compagne de voiture.

Enfin à Pembeley, Mr Darcy demanda à Mrs Reynolds, la femme de charge, de mener Miss Bennet à l'une des nombreuses chambres de la demeure. Ensuite, il se demanda s'il devait mettre Georgiana au courant de cette sordide affaire. Il craignait de rouvrir de vieilles blessures à peine cicatrisées mais jugea prudent de la tenir informer.

Quand il la trouva, elle s'exerçait sur le nouveau piano qu'il lui avait offert. Il la laissa terminer son morceau puis prit place à côté d'elle.

« C'était magnifique, Georgiana. »

« Merci Fitzwilliam, cet instrument fait des merveilles sur mon talent. »

Il lui sourit tendrement mais redevint grave.

« J'aurai à vous parler, ma chère. Une nouvelle qui vous fendra le cœur mais dont vous devait être au courant. Mr Wickham. » Elle pâlit. « A une nouvelle fois fait une victime. Il s'est enfui avec Miss Lydia Bennet, la dernière des Bennet. »

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son 'o' de stupeur.

« J'ai réussi à convaincre Miss Elizabeth Bennet de venir habiter en notre demeure jusqu'à la résolution de ce problème. »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Je suis heureuse que vous puissiez montrer votre vrai caractère à Miss Bennet. Elle vous aimera Fitzwilliam, vous êtes tellement semblables mais aussi tellement différents. »

Il rougit furieusement. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Peu avant le dîner, Mr Darcy demanda à Mrs Reynolds d'aller chercher Elizabeth. Quand elle arriva, Mr Darcy tressaillit en remarquant ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais rien d'autre ne laissait paraître le désarroi qui l'habitait. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Mr Darcy et sa sœur en présentant ses remerciements. Puis, Mr Darcy désigna le siège devant lui et elle s'y assit.

De tout le repas, Elizabeth ne releva pas la tête, attristant Mr Darcy. Le repas se passa en silence entre Miss Darcy, trop timide pour prendre la parole et Miss Elizabeth, abattue. Le dîner terminé, Miss Bennet prit congé en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Mr et Miss Darcy.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant déjeuner, Elizabeth eut la désagréable surprise de voir Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst attablées. Elle les ignora mais s'inclina néanmoins devant elles et devant les Darcy. La surprise de Miss Bingley fut plus exubérante.

« Miss Bennet, que faites-vous à Pembeley ? »

« J'y ai étais invitée, Miss Bingley. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle insolemment.

« Car Miss Bennet est une amie proche, elle aussi. » trancha Mr Darcy.

Miss Bingley voulu répliquer mais un regard de Mr Darcy la dissuada d'insister. Quand ils se furent sustentés, Miss Bingley demanda à Miss Darcy de leur jouer quelques morceaux, à Mrs Hurst et elle-même, excluant délibérément Elizabeth qui prit cela comme un prétexte pour être dispensée. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en allait mais elle fut rappelée par Mr Darcy.

« Miss Bennet, me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'accompagner en balade ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation mais accepta, sous le regard rageur de Miss Bingley. Mr Darcy lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit. Un frisson le secouèrent tous deux au contact de l'autre mais ils turent cette découverte et sortirent se balader sous le soleil du Derbyshire. Dans les premières minutes, personne ne parla. Ils profitaient en silence du magnifique jardin. Au bout d'un long moment, Lizzy se sentit obligée de prendre la parole.

« Merci pour tout. »

« Je vous en prie, j'ai envoyé des hommes à Meryton rejoindre votre oncle et votre père, Mr Wickham sera très bientôt hors d'état de nuire. »

Elle acquiesça et ils se turent une nouvelle fois. Tout à coup, le regard d'Elizabeth fut attiré par l'écurie, plus particulièrement par un magnifique cheval au pelage noir.

« Vous savez montez ? » demanda Mr Darcy, en suivant son regard.

Elle rougit.

« Non mais j'étais fascinée par cet étalon. J'aurais aimer savoir monter mais c'est trop tard. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis persuader que vous apprendrez rapidement. Voulez-vous que je apprenne ? »

« J'en serai ravie. » dit-elle en lui faisant un immense sourire.

Il la mena jusqu'à l'écurie et sortit l'étalon qui avait tant fasciné Élisabeth. Quand le cheval vit Élisabeth, il hennit faisant crier Lizzy. Elle attrapa le bras de Mr Darcy, craintive. Mr Darcy gloussa et elle lui tapa l'épaule du plat de la main.

« Voyez, Miss Bennet, Roméo n'est point dangereux, il est aussi doux qu'un agneau et aussi gracieux qu'une gazelle. »

Il lui prit la main et le même frisson agréable les secoua.

« Touchez-le. »

Il accompagna sa main jusqu'au pelage doux de l'étalon. Elle caressa doucement et se retourna vers Mr Darcy pour lui sourire. Il lui retourna son sourire puis grimpa sur son cheval.

« Montez devant moi ! » ordonna t-il.

« Mr Darcy, la bienséance... » commença t-elle.

« Nous sommes chez moi, Miss Bennet, c'est moi qui écrit la bienséance. » sourit t-il. Son visage se fit soudain plus inquiet. « Mais si cela vous dérange vraiment... »

Elle réfléchit mais en voyant le regard d'envie de Mr Darcy, un Darcy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si libéré, elle releva fièrement la tête et tendit sa main à Mr Darcy qui l'attrapa et la fit monter devant lui. L'embarras se fit sentir mais Mr Darcy claqua des talons sur sa monture et ce dernier commença à trotter. Ils firent le tour du domaine de cette façon, Elizabeth gloussant quand la monture accélérait.

En descendait, Mr Darcy baisa tendrement la main de Miss Bennet.

« Ce fut la balade la plus agréable de mon existence. »

Elizabeth fit une révérence, acceptant le compliment en rougissant délicatement. Mr Darcy reprit :

« Je crains, Miss Bennet, que nous ayons légèrement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner, voudriez-vous pique-niquer en ma compagnie ? »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle accepta puis ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir pour commander un pique-nique. Ensuite, ils s'assirent dans la jardin et mangèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Grâce à Mr Darcy, Elizabeth oubliait un peu la situation de Lydia et jouissait de la présence d'un homme qu'elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus.

Malheureusement, Miss Bingley vint interrompre ce paisible moment.

« Mr Darcy, que faites-vous assis sur le sol comme un vulgaire paysan ? »

« Miss Bingley. Je prends le déjeuner avec Miss Bennet. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Je n'ai pas déjeuné ! »

Cette affirmation était démentie par son haleine fétide. Miss Bennet dit :

« Je vous en prie, Miss Bingley. J'allai prendre congé. » Elle se leva et fit la révérence. « Ce fut un plaisir, Mr Darcy, vous avez une magnifique propriété. »

Mr Darcy acquiesça. Après un dernier sourire, Elizabeth s'en alla, laissant Mr Darcy entre les griffes de Miss Bingley.

Le jour suivant, Mr Darcy eut une discussion avec son grand ami, Mr Bingley. Il lui raconta ce qui était arriver à la famille Bennet.

« Quelle tristesse ! Pauvre Mr Bennet ! Pauvre Mrs Bennet ! Pauvre Jane ! »

« Je crois, Bingley que vous pourrirez rendre visite à Miss Jane pour l'aider en cette terrible épreuve. »

« Mais Darcy, en quoi ma présence pourrait lui apporter une quelconque aide puisqu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ? »

« Je me suis trompé Bingley, vous aviez raison. L'ardeur des sentiments de Miss Jane est égale aux vôtres, peut-être plus encore. J'ai parlé à Miss Eliza, elle m'a dit que Miss Jane était triste de votre départ de Netherfield. »

Mr Bingley eut l'air sincèrement surpris et un soupçon d'espoir se dessina sur son visage. Mr Darcy raconta alors sa duperie, en s'excusant de s'être mépris sur l'indifférence de Jane.

« J'espère qu'un jour, vous pourrez me pardonner du mal que je vous ai fais, mon ami. »

« Vous avez crû faire le mieux pour moi, Fitzwilliam. Je vous pardonne. »

« Vous devriez vous rendre à Longbourn pour essayer de reconquérir Miss Jane. »

Mr Bingley arbora une mine inquiète puis sourit.

« Bien, et j'espère qu'a mon retour vous m'apprendrez que nous deviendrons beau-frère. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Charles, je n'ai point l'intention d'épouser votre sœur. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais de Miss Elizabeth. »

Mr Darcy en resta muet. Charles rit :

« Je ne suis point aveugle Darcy et m'a vue n'a jamais été aussi bonne. »


	3. Chapter 3

Georgiana Darcy était une jeune fille extrêmement timide qui ne se liait que très rarement avec une autre personne que son frère. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un, elle avait été lâchement trahie par l'homme qui disait l'aimer. Elizabeth Bennet lui inspirait confiance, pas parce qu'elle cherchait à s'attirer ses faveurs mais car elle était d'une incroyable franchise et d'un rare sens de l'humour qui rafraîchissait l'affreuse monotonie des gens de hautes sociétés.

Depuis l'arrivée de Miss Bennet à Pembeley, la jeune Miss Georgiana observait avec grande attention cette jeune femme qui deviendrait sans aucun doute sa belle-sœur. Miss Eliza n'était point de ces jeunes sottes qui cherchaient un mari pour l'argent. Miss Bennet cherchait l'homme qui ferait vibrer son cœur et Georgiana était sûr que son grand frère lui était destinée.

Malheureusement, Elizabeth semblait lutter contre les sentiments que lui inspirait son frère, en vain, car hier, elle riait aux éclats tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour du domaine à cheval.

A partir de ce moment, Georgiana Darcy s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Elizabeth Bennet devienne Mrs Darcy.

* * *

Mr Darcy cherchait un livre dans son immense bibliothèque. Il y a de cela une heure, il avait reçu des nouvelles des hommes qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche de Mr Wickham et Miss Lydia. Ils seraient à Londres, d'après quelques sources de Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy était impatient d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Miss Bennet. Il avait envoyé Mrs Reynolds la chercher pour le lui dire de vive voix.

Elle entra.

« Bonjour Mr Darcy. »

« Bonjour Miss Bennet, j'espère que votre séjour à Pembeley est agréable ? »

« Très... Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« J'ai reçu, ce matin même, des nouvelles sur la cachette de votre sœur. »

Elizabeth se redressa.

« Où est-elle ? »

« A Londres. Nous ne savons pas exactement où mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

« Merci infiniment. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Évidemment. »

Elle alla déambulait entre les étagères, s'émerveillant de l'immense collection de livres de Darcy. Quand elle eut trouvée une œuvre intéressante, elle alla s'asseoir. Elle lit passionnément pendant deux longues heures. Mr Darcy qui avait renoncé à lire dès l'entrée de Miss Bennet, la regardait passer par diverses émotions que seul Roméo et Juliette pouvait procurer. A la fin, elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Mr Darcy alla la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« C'est tellement... triste. Roméo meurt pour... rejoindre Juliette et elle se réveille... pour trouver celui qu'elle aime... mort. »

« Roméo et Juliette est la meilleur œuvre du XVI° siècle mais les âmes sensibles finissent souvent en larmes. »

Elizabeth renifla dans son cou et il lui tendit un mouchoir en soie. Elle se tamponna les yeux.

« Je vais y aller, Mr Darcy. Merci, ce livre est fabuleux. »

Le soir venu, un coup sur la porte interrompit ses pensées. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit rien. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand elle vit un livre sur le sol. En s'accroupissant, elle put lire sur la couverture Roméo et Juliette. Elle le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_Pour Miss Bennet, l'amour inconditionnel et à votre porte. Mr Darcy._

Miss Bennet fut très étonnée de ce cadeau. Ce livre était très onéreux. Mr Darcy était très généreux avec elle, il avait déjà tant fait pour elle. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et mit son nouveau présent en sécurité dans ses affaires, en s'interrogeant sur l'étrange note de Mr Darcy.

Trois jours plus tard, Mr Darcy apprit à Miss Bennet que Mr Wickham et Miss Lydia avaient été retrouvés et qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'ils rentraient à Longbourn. Lizzy accueillie cette nouvelle avec joie. Mais sa plus grande source de joie fut certainement l'annonce des fiançailles de Jane et Mr Bingley.

« J'en suis ravie. Jane et Mr Bingley seront très heureux, j'en suis sûr. Tout cela, c'est grâce à vous, merci. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue, Miss Bennet. Je suppose que vous prendrez congé puisque Miss Lydia à été retrouvée. »

« Vous supposez fort bien, Mr Darcy. J'ai passé un agréable moment en votre compagnie et celle de votre sœur. »

Et c'était vrai. Le jour suivant la réception du livre, elle était chaleureusement remercier Mr Darcy. Ensuite, elle avait passée la journée en compagnie de Georgiana. Elles avaient jouées du piano toute la journée et avaient longuement discutées de choses et d'autres, principalement de Mr jours d'après, elles les avaient passées avec Mr Darcy, entre promenades à cheval, lectures dans la bibliothèque et visites de la propriété.

« Je partirai cette après-midi, Jane m'a demandée d'être son témoin pour son mariage. »

« Bingley aussi. »

« Donc nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Mr Darcy s'avança vers elle et lui baisa la main. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Mr Darcy relâcha sa main. Lizzy alla dire au revoir à Georgiana en lui faisant promettre de lui écrire et partie pour Longbourn.

* * *

Les préparatifs du mariage durèrent deux mois entiers. Mrs Bennet ne jurait que par Jane et Lydia, et négligée Elizabeth qui avait refusée la proposition de Mr Collins. Lizzy s'activait pour le mariage de sa grande soeur, elle écrivait à la main les invitations de sa belle écriture, aidait Jane à choisir sa robe, préparait les places pour la cérémonie...

Malgré son sentiment d'allégresse, Elizabeth était inquiète, Mr Wickham manifestait envers elle une attention des plus dérangeantes. Elle savait que le mariage de sa jeune soeur ne reposait pas sur l'amour, contrairement à Jane mais le comportement de Mr Wickham n'était point digne d'un gentleman. Il multipliait les avances déplacées, parfois même devant sa femme, qui ne voyait rien.

La veille du mariage, Lizzy revit enfin Mr Darcy. Ces deux mois lui avaient paru une éternité sans lui.

Elle avait longuement correspondu avec Georgiana mais n'avait eue aucune nouvelle de lui.

« Miss Bennet, c'est une joie de vous revoir. »

Il lui baisa la main et Miss Georgiana lui fit la bise.

« Je suis très contente de vous voir aussi. » Elle se tourna vers Miss Georgiana. « Je me dois de vous prévenir que Mr Wickham est ici. »

Elle pâlit légèrement mais ne se laissa point troublée davantage et demanda à voir la futur mariée. Elles abandonnèrent Mr Darcy pour aller voir Jane qui les accueillies avec beaucoup de chaleur. Jane alla ensuite essayée une ultime fois sa robe de mariée. Quand elle sortit de derrière le paravent, Miss Lizzy et Miss Georgiana restèrent bouche-bées devant la beauté de Jane. Elle irradiait littéralement. Sa robe blanche épousait parfaitement ses courbes généreuses et s'évasait au niveau de la taille.

Elles reprirent leurs esprits et félicitèrent chaleureusement Jane.

Du côté de Mr Bingley, lui aussi essayé une dernière fois son costume mais moins sereinement que Jane, il était très anxieux et son habituel sourire n'était plus là, remplacé par un masque inquiet et agité.

« Et si elle ne veut plus se marier... »

« Mrs Bennet en mourrait. »

« Elle est peut-être toujours en colère contre moi. »

« Ou peut-être qu'elle est toute aussi anxieuse que vous, Bingley. »

Mr Bingley se mit devant son miroir et arrangea distraitement son col.

« Demain, c'est le grand jour. »

Dans le miroir, il vit le petit sourire de Mr Darcy.

La cérémonie fût majestueuse mais pas aussi belle que la mariée. Elle s'était déroulée dans le parc de Netherfield. Mrs Bennet, au premier rang, s'était mouchée bruyamment tout au long de la cérémonie en marmonnant 'c'est ma fille, cinq mille livres de rentes, ma fille...'

Après la cérémonie, un grand festin eut lieu. Lizzy se retrouva à côté de Mr Darcy, à sa plus grande joie, ainsi qu'a celle de Mr Darcy. Discutions, rires et cris résonnèrent dans Netherfield Park. Ensuite, les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal et les couples se formèrent. Mr Darcy, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'apprêtait à inviter Miss Bennet à danser mais Mr Wickham le devança.

« Miss Bennet, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Oh, ma chère Lizzy, dansez avec mon mari. »

Elle ne put refuser. Elle dut endurer deux danses en sa compagnie et fut chagrinée en voyant Mr Darcy dans le bras de Miss Bingley, il souriait.

« Elizabeth, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose, pourriez-vous venir avec moi ? »

Lizzy regarda Mr Darcy une dernière fois et suivit Mr Wickham, le coeur lourd. Le voir au bras de Caroline Bingley la remplissait d'une tristesse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Comment ses sentiments et son opinion avaient-ils pu changer autant ?

Hier, elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne pouvait supporter Mr Darcy et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui. Perdue dans ses pensée, elle souvit aveuglément Mr Wickham qui la guida jusqu'aux chevaux. Tout à coup, il souleva Miss Eliza par la taille et la hissa sur son cheval. Elle hurla. Les invités sortirent et virent Mr Wickham s'enfuir en kidnappant Miss Bennet qui criait. Mr Darcy n'hésita point, il emprunta un cheval et parti à la poursuite de Mr Wickham. Il galopa, se jurant intérieurement de tuer Mr Wickham. Plus habile et plus rapide que Mr Wickham , il le rattrapa rapidement.

« Miss Elizabeth ! Miss Elizabeth ! »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle essaya d'attraper, en vain. Mr Wickham intercepta la main d'Elizabeth et l'emprisonna pour l'empêcher de prendre celle de Mr Darcy. Elle lui mordit violemment la main, le faisant crier de douleur et ralentir. Mr Darcy put enfin saisir Lizzy et la hisser sur son cheval, face à lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ainsi que Mr Wickham. Ils l'attachèrent puis ils purent enfin discuter.

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. Pourquoi donc avez-vous suivit Mr Wickham ? »

« Je ne sais point. »

Elle prit un instant de réflexion, et ajouta :

« J'étais jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? Pourquoi cela ? »

Elle rougit en baissant timidement la tête et dit :

« Parce-que vous dansiez avec Miss Bingley et que moi, je voulais danser avec vous. »

Mr Darcy fut grandement étonné puis une expression de joie intense se peignit sur ses traits.

« Essaierez-vous de me dire que je puis renouveler ma demande, sans crainte ? »

« En effet. »

Il descendit du cheval, l'aida en faire de même et s'agenouilla. Sortant un écrin bleu marine de sa poche, il l'ouvrit et le présenta à Lizzy. A l'intérieur était un magnifique diamant de dix-neuf carats sur une monture en argent.

« Miss Elizabeth Bennet, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Avec grand plaisir, Mr Darcy. »

Il lui passa la bague au doigt. Elle sourit. Il lui baisa la main et regarda Mr Wickham avec dédain. Il le menaça :

« Je vous interdis d'importuner ma femme, Mr Wickham auquel cas, je m'assurerai que vous ne nuirez à plus personne. »

Ensuite, il aida Elizabeth à monter sur le cheval et repartirent en direction de Netherfield.

A leur arrivée, les invités s'enquirent de l'état de Lizzy. Une fois rassurés, ils rentrèrent, laissant les Bennet, Georgiana et les Bingley entre eux. Mr Darcy leur raconta ce qui s'est passé, ce qui les rassura. Soudain, le cri horrifié de Miss Bingley les fit sursauter, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la main gauche d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rougit.

« Elizabeth ? »

« Mère, Mr Darcy m'a demandé ma main. »

Miss Bingley s'évanouit.

« Vraiment ? Et vous avez acceptée, merci mon dieu ! Je croyais qu'après Mr Collins, bien sur Mr Darcy est bien plus... »

« Oui, j'ai acceptée. »

Il y eut un concert de félicitations puis ils retournèrent faire la fête, célébrant le mariage de Mr Bingley et Jane et le futur mariage de Mr Darcy et Elizabeth.

* * *

**THE END.**

Alors, bon ou mauvais ?

Je ne sais pas trop sur quoi écrire, maintenant. Je meurs d'envie d'écrire sur Stargate: SG1 (ma série préférée) mais ça me tente d'écrire sur NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales.


End file.
